


The Question and the Amorous Minotaur

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, F/M, Fear, Gods and Goddesses, Jealousy, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Transformation, bet, lingerie shopping, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Circe is to be punished for her evil by the gods, and naturally they've taken their sweet time with it. Now? She is able to weasle out of punishment by making a bet with Aphrodite, the goddess of love. All she needs to do is break up Vic and Diana Sage and she gets Odysseus back. She underestimated the power of love.
Relationships: Wonder Woman/The Question
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_Mount Olympus_ **

The sounds of roaring laughter echo up and down the entire mountain, Zeus’ booming literally shaking the Earth as he leans over his throne to rest his head on his wife’s shoulder. “And...and...she turned her into a pig!” he booms, causing the rest of the gods to fall into an even heavier laughter. Circe was sitting in the center of the room, supposedly being judged for her “crimes against Olympus”, whatever that meant. 

She was bored, having crossed her arms under her chest and looked out over the clouds. “It wasn’t that funny” she says, hearing Dionysus break in. “Yes it is. Even funnier that he got up there and sang!” he says, downing another glass of wine. Aphrodite was by the side, a self satisfied smirk playing upon her features. Ares for the most part appeared uninterested, until he saw her smirk. 

“Hold, hold. As fun as it is to mock Diana of Themyscira, be she demigod or pig” he says, hiding his rage under a light teasing tone. “I wish to know what Aphrodite seems so happy about. You look very self satisfied my love” he says, drawing all eyes to the goddess of love and beauty. And beautiful she was. Her long golden locks cascaded down her back, blowing free and wild. Her stola was loose, but it was clear that it hid a truly divine figure with full breasts and wide hips.

“Ohh Ares, you wouldn’t understand my dear” she says with a malicious smirk, the two lovers going through one of their spats. “All you do is destroy, and that’s never enough for you. Me? I like to bring together, and then luxuriate in what I’ve built for a little while. And this one? It was hard to pull off so I’m doubly happy”.

“What was so hard about it?” Circe asks apathetically, happy that they’d at least forgotten about her “trial”. She rolls her eyes at the idea of her even being brought to trial. ‘What’s so bad about turning little miss priss into a pig anyway? Nobody got hurt’ she asks herself.

“You brought a man and a woman together. Haven’t you done that like, ohh I don’t know, a billion times?” Circe asks sarcastically, continuing her conversation with Aphrodite. “Says the woman who couldn’t keep one man when he had ZERO chances of getting off of your island” she teases, causing the immortal witch to snarl in anger. “If you would’ve helped me instead of her he’d have been mine!” she shouts. “But ohh no, you had to have it your way and Odysseus went home to her”.

The woman’s pain was visible on her face, and it tugged on the hearts of many of the gods and goddesses there, especially Hera who knew that yearning. The goddess of marriage turns to her husband and shakes her head, noticing how he wasn’t paying her any attention as usual. ‘Probably screwing some harlot!’ she thinks again, her ire rising.

Aphrodite sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in exasperation. “Odysseus wasn’t yours to keep Circe, I’ve explained this countless times” she says. “It was a mistake to allow him to stay as long as he did, something I did as a favor for you by the way”. Aphrodite casts an accusing eye at the witch, who looks away from her piercing gaze. “He was happy with me. I made him happy” she says, mostly to herself. “Yes, you did. But he still yearned for his wife. Penelope. He was always meant to be hers. Besides, did I not send the man you were meant to be with to your shores? And what did you do? You turned him into a fish and threw him into the sea” Aphrodite says, wanting to pull her hair out in frustration.

“He was perfect for you. Made by the fates for YOU” she shouts. “And I move mountains and sink ships, bargain with Poseidon for things you don’t even want to know about to get him to land on your island and you just...just...turned him into an anchovy!”

Circe is unmoved, shrugging her shoulders. “He wasn’t Odysseus” she says simply. “No, his name was Nikios” Aphrodite corrects. “And it would’ve been one of the greatest romances ever to have happened! I would’ve gained three temples because of it, but noooooo. No, Circe wants Odysseus” she says, mocking her by saying the man’s name in baby talk. 

“Ohh...yeah, never did get his name. He looked boring. Ohh well, too bad” Circe says nonplussed and now trying to irk the goddess. 

“Ahh hem. Should we get back on topic?” Ares asks, peeved at how quickly the conversation had gone off track. “Why are you so happy that Diana and...Dick, are together?” he asks.

“Vic” Aphrodite corrects, being tired of dealing with the “gods of leisure” as she called them. It always seemed that this group was always lazing about while her, Athena and Demeter scoured the globe and kept up a near constant drumbeat of labor on the behalf of mankind.

“His name is Charles actually, but he goes by Vic. And I am happy, ecstatic” she says, unable to prevent herself from jumping with glee. “It was so close to not working that it became almost a challenge” she says, beginning to pace. “He’s a very strange man. Always alone and brooding, thinking of some conspiracy. It’s actually funny how right he is on many things, and how quickly he is dismissed as insane” she giggles to herself, having watched the man desperately try to explain things like the effects of soy on the male body and the hidden space program of Coca Cola.

None of the others laugh though, and instead urge her on with her story by her expressions. She clears her throat and continues. “Anyway, he had been in love only once before in his life, and it didn’t work sadly. He’d always been someone on the list of my labors. And Diana? Don’t get me started on Diana” she says, beginning one of her classical rants.

“Here we go” Athena whispers to Demeter who nods in agreement. Aphrodite loved the girl like a niece, which in some way maybe she was? She couldn’t be sure with the convoluted couplings of Olympus. “She’s clueless when it comes to love! Ohh sure she knows how to wield a sword or save the world, but love? Clueless. She chooses men who go along with whatever she has to say and agree with her. She seeks out brothers in arms instead of a lover when it comes to male attention. Steve Trevor? Plllllease. She is so lucky to have avoided all the misery that would’ve caused her. Or even worse...the Batman” she says with a shudder of fear over how that relationship would’ve ended.

“Another area where you have fail...I mean, have yet to make any inroads into” Ares mocks from the side, drawing a glare from the woman that would’ve melted stone had she had the laser vision of Superman. Ares smiles, trying to appear innocent. “Exactly. Have yet to make inroads in because the time isn’t right” she snaps. “I have the perfect woman in mind for him” she assures, drawing the nervous ascent of all the other Olympians who knew better than to anger the woman in such a state. “Well, you were speaking of Diana and...the faceless fellow” Zeus says, having already forgotten the name of Diana’s husband.

“Yes. It was hard because they were both so clearly meant for one another. I’d watch how they’d curiously look at each other, trying to get a hold on them. And then the friendly smiles, the daydreams, the first kiss...ohh it was all so delectable!” Aphrodite swoons. “But it was hard as they were both so stubborn, loving the other too much to risk losing them by telling them. Mortals are stupid in that way” she says, drawing the agreement of every other god or goddess there, each having their own troubles with humanity.

“They were made for each other, and pushing them together was a privilege. Their love is fraught with challenge and they argue sometimes. But of all the couples within the Justice League, they are the only ones who trust each other implicitly, have never cheated on one another and who consistently swallow their pride to make the other happy. All in all? One of my best jobs” she says, patting herself congratulatory on the back.

“Pfft. Puuuuhhhleassssse” Circe says dramatically, throwing her hair behind her back. “He’s with her because she’s drop dead gorgeous and she’s with him because...well, I have no idea. She might be insane. If someone came walking along, a few years younger with a nice pair of tits, her precious “Viiiiiic” Circe says, returning the baby talk back at Aphrodite. “Would tuck tail and jump into another woman’s bed. All your talk of love and romance is such bullshit” she says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms under her breasts, huffing angrily. ‘Just sentence me back to Tartarus and get this over with’ she thinks.

“Ohh? So you don’t love Odysseus?” Aphrodite asks, feeling pain for the woman but not willing to coddle her. “You know I do, but what was it all worth that he just ran off? No, it’s all you playing around and putting people together like a merry little match maker. If Diana wasn’t beautiful, he wouldn’t give a damn about her” Circe accuses. 

Aphrodite’s face scrunches up in anger before an idea comes to her mind. Slowly she smiles and places her hands on her hips challengingly. “So, you think love is..bullshit..right?” she asks, making air quotes. “Uhh hmm. All it is is pheromones, arousal and you playing stupid games and meddling” Circe continues, not enjoying the triumphant look on the goddess of love’s face. “Hmm, alright, how about this then? A wager to settle centuries of your whining once and for all” she says. “With Vic and Diana as the challenge?” she says, drawing the attention of all of the other gods.

“What kind of wager?” Circe asks, intrigued.

“Ohh, just the kind that leads to you avoiding Tartarus either way, but having to play my stupid games if you lose” Aphrodite says, stirring the curiosity of everyone gathered there. “Alright, get to the point, what is it?”

“Well, you said that if Diana wasn’t beautiful, Vic would want nothing to do with her right? Well, I have a challenge. We’re going to make Diana “un-beautiful”. In fact, we’re going to make her downright frightening to everyone. We’ll summon Vic to come to her rescue and see if true love conquers all”. 

The challenge is vague, but already Circe is on board, feeling that any prank or interference in Diana’s life was worth the risk. “What do I get if I’m right and he wants nothing to do with her?” she asks with a smile. Aphrodite shrugs. “Odysseus” she says, eliciting shocked gasps from the group. “If you win, I’ll go and fetch him from Elysium. Drag him out of Penelope’s arms myself and plop him down in front of you. I’ll make whatever deal with Hades to get him out. He’ll be yours” she says.

Circe smiles wide, jumping up and down in glee. “Really? I have your word?” she asks cautiously, demanding a promise from the goddess of love. “Of course. You have my solemn vow. Buuuut” she says, ready to drop the other shoe. “If I win, and Vic continues to love his wife regardless of how she looks, I’ll go to the river Styx and fetch Nikkios, who is still an anchovy by the way, turn him human again and you have to stay with him for as long as it takes for you to fall in love with him” she says, putting down the ultimate catch 22 as her prize for success.

“Hmmm…” Circe says, thinking it over. “Do I get to decide the mode of un-beautifying Diana?” Circe asks, already having plans. Aphrodite purses her lips and frowns. “Within limits” she says. “In fact, the one constraint I’ll put on you is that she must be turned into a monster. No pig or monkey crap like you did last time” Aphrodite says. “I want this to be interesting and I’m a sucker for a good hero quest”.

“You’re intending on turning this...Vic..into another Persues or Theseus?” Ares asks quizzically. “He’s already a hero Ares. You should know that, or did you forget how many times he and Diana have bested you?” she asks teasingly, laughter emanating throughout the entire palace. “I remember how he tripped you. Like one of those mortal cartoons. He just put his leg out and you fell right over onto Diana’s shield” Zeus roars with laughter, slapping the arms of his throne. Ares says nothing, instead opting to turn and storm out of Olympus.

“What a big baby. It was really funny” Demeter says as Athena shrugs. “He’s the god of war. Not the god of taking a joke” she says wisely. “So...do you accept my challenge and the terms?” Aphrodite asks, advancing on the woman with her hand outstretched and a challenging smile gracing her divine features.

Circe is unsure, herself being well acquainted with the trickery of the gods. ‘But you can win Odysseus back!’ her mind whispers excitedly. “Deal!” she shouts, reaching forward and taking the goddesses’ hand and shaking it firmly. A thunderclap echoes as Zeus claps his hands, finalizing the implicit oath made between the two.

“Didn’t we completely forget about punishing her?” Athena asks Dionysous who, as usual, was drinking down an amphora of wine. “Who cares? This is much more fun than punishing her. Besides, Ares is pissed. Isn’t letting Circe off worth it?” he asks, causing the virgin goddess to look over at where her brooding brother had exited, undoubtedly angry at Aphrodite’s happiness. “Eh, you’re right. Anyway, what about…”

“Athena, you are to go and assist Circe. Hermes as well” Aphrodite calls out, shocking the two gods in question. “What? Why?” Hermes asks. “Because I have need of your intelligence and ability to pick up on things. No, I need your speed you idiot” Circe shouts angrily, wanting to get her plan in motion. “Hey, easy there!” the diminutive god says in protest, not hiding the fear he held at the sight of the powerful sorceress. Athena moves up beside him, providing a calming presence to her fellow Olympian.

“And why do I need to go along for this?” she asks, casting a critical eye over at the sorceress, who avoids her gaze. “Because I trust you to keep it fair annnnnd...you’re the only other goddess who’s good at metamorphoses, even if you did go a little bit overboard with Medusa” Aphrodite says, causing the patron goddess of Athen’s to wince. “Well she was supposed to be my priestess!” she defends herself. “And she spends her time fiddling with Poseidon instead”.

“We all know that that wasn’t exactly consensual Athena. Why can’t you just admit that you were wrong and apologize to Medusa? Ohh wait, you can’t. Perseus cut her head off” says Apollo, having stayed out of the conversation until that point. 

“Can we get on with this already?” Circe asks, having already gathered up the satchel of supplies she needed. “Yes. I’d much rather get this finished quickly” Athena says, happy that they are off the topic of her past failures with Medusa. “Alright, I don’t like this though! I don’t like being volunteered for things without my permission” Hermes says, getting ready to take both Circe and Athena’s hand and go. “Any idea where we shoul…”

“I already know” Hermes says, cutting of the sorceresses’ question. “I know where everyone is so I can deliver a message if need be. So shut it. I’m helping you under duress” he says, taking off at a speed faster than light, the three immortals disappearing instantly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? They do have children you know” Hera says worriedly, being the goddess of motherhood and marriage. “Pfft, it’s the perfect night for this. Diana and Vic are planning on a romantic weekend get away for their anniversary. Persephone and Charlie are being watched by their uncle Wally and aunt Beatriz” she says.

“And how do you know this?” Hera asks. Aphrodite shrugs. “Because Beatriz and Wally had an argument over him just agreeing without asking, after which they made the sweetest love…”

“Alright, alright. But...I’m warning you Aphrodite” she says warningly. “If he truly does leave her, I’ll make you pay for your gambling with the lives of mortals”. Aphrodite might have indeed been worried about drawing the wrath of the older goddess, but she isn’t. She’s dead sure that Vic wouldn’t leave Diana, no matter what. 

‘Finally, a chance to shut Circe up once and for all! Nikkios sure will be mad at her though. Ohh well, they’ll have all the time they need to work out their problems when they’re alone’ she thinks self assuredly to herself.

**_Gotham City_ **

‘Why does everything have to be so slutty?’ the Amazonian princess asks herself, looking down at the rows upon rows of women’s lingerie. ‘Crotchless this or topless that. Isn’t there power in seducing without throwing it all out there?’ she asks angrily, for once being more angry at the women of man’s world than the men. 

She was dressed as any other woman on the street, enjoying the anonymity granted to her by her simple blouse and jeans. ‘Amazing what a change of clothes can do. Maybe Clark’s disguise is good enough’ she thinks, looking through a rack of different nightwear. She frowns at being unable to find anything she liked, let alone something Vic would like.

‘Hera help me’ she thinks, her mood improving as she thinks about the weekends festivities. It had been a very long while at this point where she and Vic had had some time as husband and wife without any distractions. Her children were her world, but sometimes she just wanted to be able to relax and lay in Vic’s arms without rushing off to the next activity of her very active children. Still, she knew that Vic was nervous about leaving them, even with Wally.

“Vic, Wally and Beatriz are responsible” she had said, trying to calm the man. “It’s been twelve years since you and I were alone for any longer than an hour. J’onn will also be checking in on them. We have teleporters and all sorts of things if we need to get back to them. They’ll survive three nights without us”.

He was finally convinced by this line of reasoning, further seasoned by her whispered promise to have a surprise for him, but she could tell that he was still on edge. The thought of how good of a father Vic was brings a smile to her face, and she was even gladder to be going away with him. ‘We can reconnect a little’ she thinks.

“Is there anything I can help you with ma’am?” a saleswoman asks, having noticed the woman’s confusion as she stood off to the side. “Ummm yes. I..well, I haven’t been someplace like this in a long time” she admits, feeling sheepish for a reason she could not place. The saleswoman stands there, patiently waiting. “I’m going away with my husband for the weekend, and I’m looking for something that will be alluring but not...not…” she struggles for the correct, inoffensive word to use, not knowing how the woman would react to her calling some of the merchandise trashy.

“Slutty” the woman says, supplying the word the hero really wanted to say. “Don’t worry. I get it. Times are a’changing” she says with a smile, causing Diana to pause. “Follow me. There’s probably some stuff over here that you’d like. A little more old fashioned” the woman says before beginning to walk over towards the opposite side of the store. ‘Did she call me old?’ Diana asks herself with a frown, not liking the comment she’d made.

“Alright, so we have a nice selection of teddies and night gowns here that would be more to your taste. Some matching panties and such are right there on the side racks” the younger woman says with a smile. “Thank you” Diana says with a forced smile. “You’re welcome ma’am” if you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to let me know” she says, walking away with an almost dismissive wave. 

Diana begins rifling through the stacks, her mind preoccupied with the comment that the saleswoman had made. ‘Pfft. Old. She has no idea. And old fashioned? What did she mean by that?’

‘I’m not a prude! Vic and I have made love secretly in the bat cave for Hera’s sake!’ she continues on, her anger being fueled a bit by her insecurity. ‘It had been a while since it was just Vic and I outside of League duties’ she thinks. ‘Does he still find me attractive? There hasn’t been a change in our love life, well, it has fallen off a bit, but does he still desire me?’ 

The woman’s thoughts keep her from noticing the three figures who sneak about the stacks and displays, watching her every move. “She doesn’t look so happy” Hermes says nervously, peeping around a mannequin before noticing that his hand was on the figure’s breast. He pulls off quickly as if his hand was on fire and blushes. “What a horrible place” he says aloud, not liking the lewd and lascivious nature of the advertising and the displays about the store. “Mostly” Athena agrees, herself snorting at the cheapness of such a place.

“But there is rare beauty in here. Women coming out of a desire to please their lovers, and men coming to get a gift that communicates how they view their beloved”.

“Really? Is that why men sometimes buy lingerie? Never figured” Hermes says, tracking Diana’s movements slowly. “Ohh yes. They seek out subconsciously something that they feel flatters and speaks to the core of how they view their women. Kind of like offerings” she explains. “You don’t give a bad offering to the gods. You find one you think they’d like because it’s “like” them. So when…”

“Yeah yeah, it’s all very interesting, but we’re not here to talk shop. Especially about something you have no idea about” Circe accuses, ducking quickly behind a shelf as the saleswoman walks by. Athena rolls her eyes. “I know because I’m the goddess of wisdom” she says.

“And war” Hermes supplies, drawing a glare from the other woman. “Well, war won’t help us now would it?”

“It would be funny to see Ares here” Hermes says. “His dark armor and sword contrasted against all the frill and lace of all these outfits and mannequins” he says, laughing to himself. “Shhhh” Circe says. “She looks distracted. We should make our move”.

The sorceress pulls out her magically charmed sack, drawing the attention of Athena. “Where did you get that?” she asks. Circe goes quiet, trying to hide the bag behind her back. “I...well, I stole...BORROWED” she corrects, “the sack from Ares” she finishes. “Ohhhh no. You’re going to be in so much trouble” Hermes says. “Not if he never finds out” Circe defends herself.

“What does it do?” Athena asks, having never seen this particular item of her brother’s. “It’s the sack of warriors. Woven from the rarest of wheat strands taken from the overgrowth of a thousand battlefields. It’s said to be able to hold any warrior, the amazon princess included” Circe explains. “Hmm, interesting. Couldn’t of come up with a better name than.. “The sack of warriors” though?” Hermes asks. 

Circe sighs and moves forward, inching closer and closer towards the dark haired woman. ‘Come on, for Odysseus’ she thinks, opening the draw string and watching as the sack expanded. ‘Huh, must work on intent’ she thinks, hoisting it into the air and opening it.  
  
Diana senses the movement from behind her and turns, gasping in shock as the sack is brought over her head and down to her feet. “By the gods who are you and what are you doing?” she shouts from inside the sack. Circe ignores her, quickly tying the twine around the opening and sealing the princess within. That doesn’t stop her from punching and kicking against the bag, denting the material out but nothing more. The seemingly flimsy sack holds. “What is this sorcery?” the woman asks from inside the sack, continuing her onslaught. “Let me out! Let me out!” she continues to shout, causing Circe to wince, fearful of discovery.  
  
“Hermes...take her to Knossos! Now! Hide her in the Labyrinth” she says, handing the sack to the messenger god. “Alright but…” he begins before being cut off. “Now!” she shouts, sending him scurrying into non existence as he hurried off to his task. 

That left Circe and Athena alone in the store, the goddess of wisdom looking at the woman with curiosity. “And what’s your next move?” she asks. “Well” she begins, thinking it out more clearly. “I didn’t expect to be able to capture her so easily, but next phase of the plan. I’ll go to Knossos and get to work on setting the scene while you go and find her husband. Spin him a lie to get him there. Tell him I kidnapped his wife and he has to complete a trial and get her back, yadda yadda I don’t care” she says, holding her hand out dismissively.

“That isn’t a lie” Athena says in response.

“What?”

“I said that isn’t a lie” Athena repeats herself. “You DID kidnap her and he DOES have to complete a trial to get her back”. Circe stares at the woman with blank irritated eyes. “Just tell him to get to Knossos” she says. “And what will you be doing again? Remember, Aphrodite expressly said that you are…”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Limited to what I can do to her. She won’t be hurt and she won’t be turned into a pig. Let’s just say that King Minos, bless his dear departed wife, has left us all the tools we need to pull this off. And soon, Odysseus will be mine and Diana will be heartbroken. It’s a win win”.

Athena is silent, regarding the woman with discerning eyes. “Why do you have it in for Diana so much?” she asks. “Is her unhappiness worth that much to you? I don’t believe that Victor will abandon her either but if he does, is it truly worth the pain you’d cause their children at the very least just to have a man who had forsaken you back?” she asks.

“You don’t understand!” Circe accuses. “You don’t even know what love feels like” she says. “I suppose not romantic love, but I do love Circe. I love my family, which has, fortunately or unfortunately, come to include you. I love knowledge. I love Athens” she says. “And even with how much I love them, I would not inflict pain for the sake of pain because of it”.

  
“It isn’t just to hurt her you know” Circe defends herself weakly. “Uhh hmm” Athena says in response, communicating the fact that she wasn’t believing what the sorceress was saying. “Just...go and get Vic...please” Circe says, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. “Alright, but think about what I said” Athena says before disappearing in a golden ray of light that dissipates quickly enough. Circe looks around and nods, realizing that nobody had seen her. With a smirk she grabs a burgundy colored lacy negligee off of the rack, having a plan for it’s usage later. 

“This is going to be fun AND it’ll finally put an end to centuries of torture for me. It’s a win win” she says, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She quickly disappears as well, heading to Knossos in Crete, the home of the palace of King Minos.

**_Hub City_ **

He’d always come back to the Hub when he needed to think on something. Say what you want about the city, it was dirty, crime ridden and ugly. He’d tell you that you were right. But it was the filthy, crime ridden city in which he had been born, grown up and had tried to save. 

For years he had lived in an orphanage, and the tough living had made him into the man he was today. Then again, he always had his faith as well. It was something that he kept buried, or at least wasn’t open about, but what was he really “open” about to begin with? It had gotten him through some tough times.  
  
He had always comes back to Saint Thomas, wanting to pray. Usually it had been for strength in fighting the conspiracy, but the last time had been there was eight years ago, right after his daughter had been born. He’d prayed once more that he’d be a good father and would be able to give his family the life they’d wanted. He’d made the same prayer when Charles was born, and he’d made a similar one when he’d married Diana.  
  
Now?

He was just praying that he could say the right things to his wife.

“Lord, I know it’s been a while” he says, kneeling at the pew with his hands crossed over one another. “And I’m sorry about that. I thank you for the help you gave me in uncovering the plot to put psychedelic drugs in M&Ms. But, that’s not why I’m here today” he says, taking a break before continuing. “Diana, she’s the most amazing woman in the world lord, and I just want to be able to tell her without screwing it up. I have a whole big plan about redoing our vows and such. She doesn’t know about it yet” he says. “But lord, just let this all go off without a hitch? Let everything go right for once in my life” he asks.

He’s shocked when he receives an answer. “I’m sorry to say but there is going to be a, hitch as you said” Athena says from behind him, startling the man as he jumps up and turns. “Who..ohh..Athena” he says, relaxing as he remembers who she was. She quirks an eyebrow at him, casting a critical gaze at the man before surveying the church around her. “A strange temple you people set up for your worship” she says. “No gifts offered, no sacrifices”.

“Well, it’s more about what God has sacrificed for us than...wait, let’s not waste time on the theological discussion. What do you mean a hitch?” he asks, stepping out of the pew and moving towards the regal looking woman. “Diana has been kidnapped by Circe and taken to Knossos” she says simply. “You must get her back. Consider this a trial, the likes of which Theseus and Hercules had to endure, though this is only one in place of twelve” she says with a light smirk. “Figures Circe would have to go and ruin our anniversary plans” he says with a sigh, not believing his wife to be in any actual danger. ‘It is Circe after all’ he says, reminding himself that the sorceress was more of a mischievous child than a villain.

“Does she want me to sing again or something?” he asks, remembering when he’d had to sing a rendition of “Only You” to a live audience at Circe’s night club. It had been the only way to get the woman to agree to turn Diana back from a pig, which Circe had turned her into of course. 

“Not exactly. This time it’s a little more...complicated?” she says almost questioningly, somehow not being able to find the right word to describe the utterly ludicrous situation they found themselves in. “You just have to come and get her, out of a maze apparently” she says, remembering that the woman had been taken to Knossos. 

“Ahh. Alright. Can you take me there then?” he asks, donning his mask and using the aerosol can to force it in place. The mist changes his whole appearance, his brown overcoat turning blue and his fedora changing in his hand. The man refuses to put it on his head, at least while he’s inside the church, something Athena notices. “I find it strange that your wife is a demigod, you’ve met all the Olympians and yet you still worship another god who was not revealed himself to you” she says with a teasing smile. Vic only chuckles in response. “I’ve also met Superman. Is he a god?” he asks.

“Hardly” Athena says with a dismissive gesture. “Shazam, Dr. Fate, Green Lantern. They all have powers that many in ancient times would’ve seen as proof of their godhood. Yet they’re not gods. You’re not all that much more powerful than them. I’ve seen Diana beat down Ares and I defeated Pan once” he says. “So, if a god can be defeated, are they really a god?” he asks, posing a philosophical question. “And if so, you have been defeated quite a few times by Ares. Does that make you not a goddess?”.

“My father told me tales of how mother Gaia and father Uranus created the world and all of the cosmos” she says.”He is very old, and others have told the tales as well. Those that were there to witness it”.

“But did you see it yourself?” he asks, drawing a blank expression from the goddess. “No. Then how can you be sure it happened that way? Who’s to say that you aren’t just someone with powers, like Superman, who has been deluded by themselves and everyone around them, that they’re a god. You’re the goddess of wisdom. Surely you know about Plato’s allegory of the cave” he says, prompting the woman to nod. “What if all you know is a lie, and him up there” he says, gesturing towards the crucifix that dominated the church, “is the truth?”.

“Preposterous” the woman says. Vic just shrugs. “Maybe, but you’re the goddess of wisdom. Surely it would be wise to keep a open mind to the possibility wouldn’t it? Anyway, let’s get outside so we can go save Diana from Circe’s games” he says, moving towards the doors, taking some of the holy water and marking the sign of the cross before exiting the church. Athena is about to follow before she turns and looks at the Crucifix, studying it closely.

She looks away, bowing her shoulders slightly as her mind becomes preoccupied with the words of the masked conspiracy theorist. She shutters and keeps her shoulders bowed as she follows the man out of the church, showing a surprising amount of reverence as her mind wanders towards the possibility surrounding what the man said.

‘Ridiculous’

Still, she can’t help but cast a look back at the crucifix, finding the whole presentation of the Christian faith to be rather striking in that moment. She takes only another moment before exiting the church, ready to take Vic to Knossos.

**_The Ruins of King Minos’ Palace_ **

“We’re really bringing her to the Labyrinth?” Hermes asks, carrying the sack which contained the still struggling Amazon on his back. “Where else should we bring her where she can’t easily escape from?” Circe asks, descending the stairs into the darkness below, the light of her torch providing their only illumination.

“Why do I even ask?” he ponders aloud.

Circe sense that the question was rhetorical, and instead focuses on continuing to move forward. “We’re almost there” she says, having turned into a dark passageway, the ruins of Deadaelus’s maze stretching out for miles before them.

“Hmm, Theseus’ string is still here” she says, following the brightly colored rope and gesturing behind her to Hermes. “Follow me and quick, Athena has to be bringing him here as we speak” she warns, her pace increasing. Hermes is easily able to keep up with the woman’s strides, the sack not impeding him at all.

“What if Odysseus doesn’t want you?” he asks curiously. “What are you talking about? Of course he will” she snaps, not wanting to entertain the thought. “Well, what if he doesn’t? I mean...he did leave you the first time. He loved Penelope”.

“And he laid with me all the same didn’t he? He couldn’t have loved her that much” she retorts, trying to come up with an explanation as to the other half of the god’s question. “He was a man consumed by destiny and fate. He would’ve stayed without those forces pushing him forward. He would’ve come back too!” she says, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. 

Hermes is nonplussed, and his fear of the woman had dwindled. “Well, it’s true, he probably shouldn’t have made love to you. I mean, I know Olympus, or, ah hemm, Zeus, is lax on marital vows, but he did love her. He still does. He went all the way back to her when it would’ve been easy to just stay with you. I think you staked too much on him. Why are you so set on someone that belongs to another woman?” he asks.

“He doesn’t belong to another woman. He belongs to me” she snaps, angered.

“Well, he did marry her first so indeed you are the other woman and she could probably have a good claim to ownership of said man as it were” he says teasingly. Circe ignores him, her eyes set dead ahead, fixated on something that he couldn’t see yet. “Wouldn’t you want a man that’s all your own? That would love you and think of only you? Your own Odysseus, who would leave where he was comfortable to get back to YOU specifically?” he asks, somewhat curiously. 

“We can’t always help who we love, why we love them or what’s going on around them or with them. Alright? Odysseus will be mine and soon all he’ll be able to think about is me. Is that enough with the questions then?” she asks, Hermes not catching the hint.

“Well if you do win, and Aphrodite brings him out of Elysium, what’s to say he won’t be thinking about Penelope?” he asks, causing the woman to stop and angrily appraise the man. “If he is, I’ll make him think of me in no time at all”.

“But that’s my point” Hermes implores. “Shouldn’t you want to be the first person to come to a man’s mind when he thinks about who he loves?”. He was starting to feel a great outpouring of pity for the woman who ignores his prompt. “Why don’t you just ask Aphrodite to bring this Nikkios guy back? She said that he was perfect for you, and your supposed romance would have gotten her three temples. Now, if it would’ve been that amazing, why wouldn’t you want to at least meet him?” he asks, watching as she turns yet another corner in the labyrinth.

“You’re supposed to be helping me, not bothering me with your inane chatter” she says, the duo breaking out of the maze and into a large open room in the center. It was cylindrical, held up by marble columns. Debris scattered the floor and a massive skeleton was in the middle of the structure, though it was clearly not human as evidenced by the massive horns that protruded from its skull.

Circe seems disinterested, and simply points to a spot on next to a pillar. “Put her down here” she orders imperiously, bringing forth some of Theseus’ string, trusting in its magical properties to keep the woman bound. Hermes stands behind the sack, his hands working on the draw string, readying himself to release the still angry Amazon. “Now” Circe says, assuming a ready stance as the bag is opened.

Diana bursts forward, disorientated by her surroundings and the fact that she had suddenly been let out. She stumbles, and slips, falling to her knees and giving Circe just enough time to rush forward and wrap the string about the womans mid section. Diana is further thrown off guard by the assault, and doesn’t have enough time to react as Circe quickly binds her to a stone pillar. The string glows as it binds her down, sapping some of her strength as well.

“Circe?” Diana asks in shock, seeing the woman once more. She turns her head and catches sight of Hermes who had been trying to hide from her sight up to this point. “Hermes?!” she shouts, even more shocked. The messenger god winces, holding his hands up to quiet the woman. “Hey Diana”.

“Why are you helping Circe?” she asks accusingly, her eyes narrowing in her rage. “It’s under duress I’ll have you know” Hermes defends himself. “There was a...well, a thing on Olympus and then a bet and Aphrodite said…” he begins babbling.

“You kidnapped me because of a bet?!” Diana roars, struggling against the bonds that held her. “Not just any bet princess” Circe says, advancing on the woman with a smile, drawing the lacy negligee that she’d stolen from the store. “A bet for the ages. It’s going to get me everything I’ve ever wanted so by Hades yes I’d kidnap you to get that” she teases. “Unfortunately, you have to lose something but after all your other blessings can be counted up I think it’s fair” the dark haired witch teases, pressing the fabric onto Diana’s arm. With a whispered spell it simmers, moving onto the woman like a symbiotic goo, covering her and retracting until it replaced the clothes she had been wearing before.

Diana looks down in shock, blushing as she realizes how much the lingerie emphasized her considerable bust and just how little it covered in her lower regions. “Circe!” she shouts, scandalized but intrigued as she inspects herself as best as she can. ‘Well...when I get out of this, I think I’ve found Vic’s surprise’ she thinks.

“What? Would you really expect me to let you loose, strip you and then put this on you? Too risky. Also, didn’t want to let Hermes get a peak. He’s already ogling you like a piece of meat” Circe teases, causing the other god to blush and look away, indeed having been admiring the woman’s body from his position.

“I’m a bitch, not utterly evil you know” Circe says, causing Diana to be somewhat thankful to the woman. She doesn’t voice that sentiment however, and instead continues to glare at her. “Why am I here Circe? Please explain...fully” she sighs, knowing that of all her villains Circe was the least malevolent. ‘Though I did not enjoy being a pig’ she reminds herself.

“Ohh, yeah simple. Aphrodite made a bet with me that Vic would love you no matter what when I said love was bullshit. Said if I could change you to get Vic to leave I’d get Odysseus back, blah blah, you don’t need to know much more. So Athena is fetching your husband who will come and see you...run in terror and we can get this over with in like, an hour tops, alright?” Circe asks with a smirk.

Diana is flabbergasted, the information being presented to her so quickly and succinctly. She turns to Hermes. “Is this all true?”

He looks up, his face scrunched in thought before he nods and shrugs. “Yeah, basically. She can’t hurt you or Vic so it’s not dangerous persay” he admits. Diana nods and rolls her eyes. “So you’re interrupting our vacation plans for yet another attempt to win back Odysseus?” she asks, having been down this road before.

“It’s not another attempt!” Circe counters angrily. “This is it. This is the big time” she says. “Uhh hmm” Diana responds sarcastically. “Just like the other eighty or so times am I correct? Circe just move on. Get a dating profile on a website or something” she says, remembering how Vic had explained how EHarmony was a front for mafia money laundering schemes. “You’re an attractive woman. I’m sure some man would be foolish enough to fall in love with you” she teases.

Circe stamps her feet, looking rather upset at the whole thing, and something in her expression causes Diana a bit of remorse for her comment. “I’m tired of explaining. I’m going to get him back, and you won’t be laughing when your loving husband comes here and runs from you in terror” she says before placing her hands on the side of Diana’s head. She closes her eyes and begins to mumble, obviously casting a spell.

“What do you mean? I’m not losing Vi..get your hands off of...of...what’s happening to me?” she asks, feeling strange. A numbness passes over her body and she feels herself sag against the pillar. “That’s what you think princess. Hope your husband likes farms if he’s going to stay with you” Circe says, finishing her incantation. “You’re turning me into a pig again?” Diana asks, feeling a certain discomfort in her rear end. ‘Just like last time’ she thinks with a grimace, remembering how the curly tail had sprung from her body.

“Not exactly” Circe laughs aloud, watching as Diana begins to groan in pain. “My head! It hurts! By Heraaaa!” she shouts out in pain. Hermes looks away, not wanting to witness the full metamorphosis. 

All throughout the labyrinth, the sound of laughter is covered by a vicious and echoing roar, a roar that filled the souls of men with fear and made them cower within themselves. 

**_Just Outside the Maze_ **

“She’s in there? Why would Circe take her here?” Vic asks, staring into the darkness while he stood besides a resolute Athena. “She has her reasons” she says evasively, not able to give the whole story away. “Ahh, alright I guess. Anything I should have or do? Any special cloak or shoes?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know” he says with a shrug. “It’s just that you gave Perseus that cloak and the flying horse and stuff. I figured maybe I’d get...I don’t know a flashlight?” he asks. Athena quirks an eyebrow at the man, more than a little shocked. “You’re telling me you don’t have a flashlight on you right now? What’s the point of that overcoat if not to carry tools?” she asks.

“Well, it’s more for intimidation and such. I like to travel light. I do keep some tools on me but I’m not Batman” he says in defense, feeling a little insulted by her words. “What do you have on you? Maybe I can enchant something” she says. Vic reaches into his pockets, beginning to rifle through before he pulls out a few items. “I have a jolly rancher, a paper clip and some lint” he says. “Thats all?!” she asks in utter shock. “Hey, I was praying in church that I’d be able to romance my wife this weekend. Not getting ready for some huge mythological quest. Cut me some slack” he says.

“Fine, fine. You have a point” she says, putting her hands up before she reaches into her stola and draws forth a unlit torch. “Light this and let it guide your way, though Theseus’ string should still guide you into the heart of the Labyrinth” she says. “It’ll stay lit as long as you need it” she adds, watching as the man takes the piece of wood in his hands. 

He doesn’t do any more, looking at her and then the piece of wood back and forth.

“What are you waiting for?” she asks.

“I don’t have a lighter” he says.

“Ohh for Zeus’s sake! Why not?” she shouts in exasperation.

“I don’t smoke” he says monotonously, like that was the easiest and most sensible explanation in the entire world. It was, but that was also besides the point. “Father! Please help me” she calls out to the sky, waiting a moment for a small lightning bolt to emanate from the sky and impact against the torch, setting it ablaze. “Thank you” she shouts back, receiving a distant thunderclap in response. 

“Okay, are you ready now?” she asks angrily. “Sure. Unless there is some other thing you could give me that would let me just...I don’t know, grab my wife and go?” he asks.

“No, you have to suffer and labor and go through the trial because it’s important to the world and there are reasons for it on Olympus that will have long lasting effects” Athena says. “Really?” Vic asks skeptically. “No. Mostly because Aphrodite and Zeus and the rest were bored and now you, and I apparently, have to suffer for their amusement. Get in there!” she shouts, ordering the man forward imperiously. “Fine, fine. Wish me luck” he says before turning and moving into the darkness, barely being able to see where he was going. 

“May Tyche go with you” she says, disappearing from sight as he rounds the corner and enters into the maze. ‘Well, at least the string is here like she said it would be’ he thinks to himself, following the semi translucent line further and further into the darkness. He wasn’t worried, at least not yet. Circe wasn’t too big of a threat, and whenever she tried to do anything to Diana it revolved around some form of humiliation and almost always backfired. 

Still, he was a little nervous, and the omnipresent darkness mixed with the ubiquitous blood soaked history of the maze were grating on him. ‘Please let her be okay’. His thoughts are answered almost instantly, as a loud bellowing roar echoes up and down the labyrinth, bouncing off of the walls and reverberating down the ancient stone alleys. “Diana!” he shouts, feeling fear for the first time during this little adventure. He takes off running, following the string easily enough and jumping or avoiding the debris that littered the floor. “Diana I’m coming!” he shouts, his own words echoing far off into the nothingness and fading away completely.

(Part one of two)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Knossos, The Labyrinth_ **

He was running. “Diana!” he kept calling out, hearing only the roars emanate from deep within the maze. ‘At least they help me get a fix on where she might be’ he thinks, finding it hard to be thankful for the presence of some sort of monster. He had an idea of what he was getting ready to face. ‘The pieces are there. Theseus, Knossos and now the roaring’ he thinks, turning yet another corner and becoming more and more exasperated that it opened into another hallway that turned off somewhere in the darkness. ‘Ohh and the maze. Don’t forget the maze’ he growls to himself, moving down once more, his eyes fixated on the ethereal glow of Theseus’ string.

‘I’m going to have to fight the minotaur’ he winces, already seeing how the monster’s horns would gore him to death. ‘If Circe lets it hurt Diana I’ll kill her, league or not’ he adds, meaning it in his heart. Still, he couldn’t drop the sinking suspicion that something was off. He wasn’t hearing Diana’s screams or shouts, so he was relatively sure that the minotaur wasn’t menacing her at that moment. ‘And if she was in the maze being chased by the thing, she would’ve heard me calling out to her’ he adds. 

‘What’s going on here?’ 

He doesn’t have time to mull over that question, as for the first time the turn he makes doesn’t lead to yet another long corridor. Instead it opens up into a large atrium, with decaying marble columns and the remnants of destroyed armor, broken weapons and filthy bones. ‘Yup, those are human’ he says to himself, swinging the torch this way and that, trying to get a fix on his situation. “Diana?” he calls out questioningly, listening as the sound of his voice echoes off of the ancient stones. He is alerted to the sound of shuffling stones, rocks and pebbles falling down off of the towering pillars, the movement dislodging them.

Vic rapidly turns the torch, catching only a slight glimpse of a dark figure darting between two aged and cracked columns. He swallows, unable to fight the fear, not for himself but for his wife. ‘Diana is an Amazon, she can handle herself’ he thinks, remembering to never underestimate his wife. ‘Focus on the danger you’re in’ he adds, indeed trying to get a fix on the creatures’ location.

He sees the shape, peaking out from behind a piece of debris, and soon he turns his torch towards it, rushing forward. “Where is she?” he shouts, watching the creature dart away and hide. ‘It’s afraid of me?’ he asks himself, stopping to ponder the situation. Suddenly a cacophony of roars break out, sending a jolt of fear right through his core. ‘It’s going to kill me if I keep agitating it’ he thinks, part of him desperate to leave this hopeless place. 

‘Not without Diana’ 

The thought of his wife’s name fills him with resolve and he follows the sound of the large bellows to its source. ‘It’s like it’s trying to scare me off without actually fighting me’ he thinks, finding that to be a truly curious development. ‘Why would an ancient monster, supposedly dead for centuries, be afraid of me?’ 

He keeps moving, his curiosity once more getting the better of him. He smiles at the memory of Diana telling him that one day he was going to wind up biting off more than he could chew. He had been caught, once again, sneaking into the White House. He was looking for the fabled “president’s book” and was once again being chased by the secret service. It had taken quite a bit of effort, but he had managed to get away. Word leaked back to the League and Diana was livid when she found out, dressing her husband down in private about his “reckless need to know”.

“You could’ve been killed! And once again, the League has to make excuses for it. Vic, you are not a cat with nine lives”.

He had originally intended to fight her on the subject, to convince her of the American public’s right to know what was hidden in that book. Her ultimatum had quickly shut him up. “If you ever try and sneak into the White House again, you’ll be the most celibate man this side of the underworld”.

She meant it.

So Vic never even went to Washington D.C again.

He shakes the memory away and fixates on the issue at hand, mainly finding said wife. He moves the torch once more, his eyes trying to adapt to the darkness once more. It’s then that he sees the shadow, huddled over a fallen rock, making an obvious attempt to not be seen. He jolts forward, fighting to catch the creature before it could escape into the darkness again. ‘I’m on his home turf. I need to pin him’ he thinks, leaping as the creature makes to get away once more. His instincts are correct, and he manages to wrap his arms about the creature’s midsection. He hadn’t counted on it being so powerful, though in retrospect it should’ve occurred to him that the minotaur would have strength.

The outward leap of the beast takes them sailing out into the open area in the center of the colonnades, the two bodies tumbling against the marble floor. It hurts, and he feels the scrapes along his back and body as their masses had switched places, the creature now atop him. He readies himself for a fight, grasping the creatures wrists, wanting to keep the undoubtedly clawed hands from getting at him. He knew it was a long shot that he’d be able to wrestle the creature but he had to try. 

‘At least the torch is nearby’ he thinks, using the creature’s confusion from the fall to pin it, moving atop the body. “Where is...Diana?” he asks, catching a glimpse at the face of the minotaur. The creature looked startling like Diana in its facial characteristics. Her ocean blue eyes, her cheeks and even her hair. It shocked him that he hadn’t realized the creature was female, the large breasts and wide hips not having been visible to him in the darkness. It was Diana though. He knew his wife’s face.

She was completely different though. A light sheen of dark fur seemed to cover her body, and her nose was slightly upturned and much more like a snout than anything else. Under her hairline, two large horns jutted out and curved, though they were much smaller than what he would’ve expected. He keeps looking and finds himself shocked.

“Ohh no, Diana? What did Circe do to you?” he asks, in utter shock at the situation he found himself in. He had come expecting to save her from the minotaur, not that she WAS the minotaur. Diana turns her face and roars, using her strength to push him off of her and scramble a few feet away. She was on her side, her back to him, her shape and outline shown to him by the latent light of the torch. 

He takes a moment, at a loss of what to do, until he sees her shoulders shaking. The muffled animalistic sounds that come from her give it away to him, and he knows that she’s crying. He slowly moves up to his feet, wincing from the pain of his injured body. ‘Damn, harder landing than I thought. I’m just glad I cushioned her fall now’ he thinks, picking up the torch and advancing on the woman. He sees her more clearly now, and he can’t help but appreciate how the lingerie she wore highlight her very attractive, though now furred, curves. She continues to sob, and he moves onto his knees behind her, his hand moving onto her shoulder.

Like a flash she turns and throws her body against him, sending him onto his rear end as his wife latches onto his midsection, her body settling in his lap. He puts the torch down and hugs her tight, rubbing along her back and caressing her. “Shh, Diana it’s okay, it’s okay” he says, moving his hands downward to take her cheeks in either hand. He gently moves her back and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from her furred cheek. 

“Are you crying because you thought I’d be scared of you?” he asks, guessing that she had lost the ability to speak. She nods, her own hands coming up to grasp at his arms. Vic quickly takes one hand away and reaches into his pocket, retrieving the aerosol can which helped him maintain his disguise. He uses it and peels the mask away, allowing Diana to see his face while he puts it back in his coat pocket. 

“Does it look like I’m afraid?” he asks. 

She shakes her head no, all the while continuing to look deeply into her eyes. “Well, for sure I’m a little angry that Circe decided to kidnap you, bring you halfway around the world and turn you into a minotaur but I’m not afraid of you. Besides, you still look gorgeous to me...if not a little furrier” he says, chuckling at his joke. Diana just narrows her eyes and lets out a nasal exhale of breath. Vic just keeps on, looking about the entire area, searching for Circe. “As usual, she’s just an annoyance. Let’s find her and get her to change you back so we can go on our vacation huh?” he asks, not noticing that Diana was sniffing him.

She leans into his neck, taking in his scent enthusiastically, her hands moving up and down his shoulders. “Ohh no” he says to himself, remembering that he was wearing THE cologne. He called it THE cologne, because Diana couldn’t get enough of it, and there wasn’t a single time since he’d started wearing it that Diana wouldn’t need to smell it. Nine times out of ten, if there weren’t people around or something important for them to do, they’d wind up making love. 

He had been wearing it in anticipation of them going away. 

Now? It seemed to be causing a slight problem. 

“Diana” he says gently, his hands moving up her sides. He makes ready to say something else but finds himself suddenly entranced by the swaying of her tail. He looks over her back again, letting her get a more potent whiff of said cologne. He traces the origin of her tail, watching as the furry tip gives way to a long and bare expanse that seems to originate from just above her butt. He can’t tell exactly, as it peaked out from beneath the frilled edges of the night dress that was slowly, but surely, driving him insane with desire for the woman.  
  
He feels her tongue against him, caressing and teasing his neck. It was much longer and left a rough sensation that he really enjoyed for a reason he couldn’t easily place. “Diana, are you…” he asks, unsure of what was going on. She just huffs again, her hands moving to slide his jacket off of his shoulders, leaving him in only his shirt. She quickly does away with that as well, ripping it open and breaking all of the buttons in her desire for his bare body.

‘Ohh crap’ he thinks. ‘Apparently the changes have more than just a physical effect on her’ he thinks, feeling her warm and wet tongue now press against his chiseled chest. She was practically inhaling the scent, wanting more and more of it as she went on. Vic couldn’t help but look down, his eyes settling on her covered breasts. ‘Damn, she looks so sexy in that night gown’ he thinks, his own arousal beginning to grow as he hardens in his pants.

‘Dammit Vic! Snap out of it’ he thinks.

‘Your wife isn’t herself. She needs help. You can’t be thinking of having sex with a minotaur’ his mind whispers. Another part of him instantly moves in for its say. ‘That “minotaur” is your wife, and you can very well have sex with her. In fact, you should. She’s drop dead gorgeous even now and probably feeling that you’re repulsed by her because YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING’ he mentally chastises himself. 

‘Well, when you put it like that’ he thinks, settling on a course of action. He wraps and arm about Diana’s waist, crushing her body too his. She looks up in shock, apparently not having been fully aware of what she was doing, being overtaken by instinct. The next moment, Vic’s lips are on hers, massaging each one as passionately as he could before invading her mouth with his tongue. Diana slowly closes her eyes and begins to hump herself against him, her clawed hands moving up and down the man’s back, ripping up his shirt in her desire for him. “Well, this isn’t how I wanted to start our anniversary. I wanted to wine and dine you first” he whispers against her lips, prompting an irritated huff of breath from the woman who quickly moves back in to kiss him. 

If she could speak she would probably be telling him to shut up and kiss her, something she often did when she was really in the mood. 

He feels himself being pushed backwards, landing on his discarded coat which was now serving as impromptu bedding. He smiles against her, his hand moving to her thigh and rubbing it eagerly as his other pulled her negligee up and grasped her exposed ass cheek. This draws a bellow of approval as Diana begins to hump herself against his groin, already able to sense his arousal from his scent and hardness.  
  
Vic continues to caress her ass cheek for a few more minutes before deciding to dip down into familiar, though undoubtedly changed territory. He finds her womanly entrance, and gently presses his finger against her. Her entire body shutters, and with a smile he begins to gently trace along her moist lips. ‘Just like I thought’ he thinks. ‘Already soaking’.

Slowly she begins to move against his finger, and he can’t help himself as he presses into her, letting her spasm on top of her. Her walls almost close around him, her body subconsciously clenching to keep the source of such pleasure within her. He begins to curl his finger, searching out for the one spot that always managed to make her beg for more. Meanwhile, he begins to massage her nub with his thumb, teasing it by pressing in and then out, rotation clockwise to counter clockwise. 

The female minotaur was shaking from pleasure, pressing her body so deliciously close to his. Her fists clenched and unclenched over the ruined remains of his white collar shirt, and her reactions, cute little moos and slight bellows, urge him on. “Does that feel good princess?” he asks lovingly, watching as she hid her face by burying it in his chest, undoubtedly to hide her blush.

He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to see it with her fur, but he knew that she’d be blushing. 

He keeps up the tempo, his free hand moving up to begin squeezing her breast, focusing on her now very erect nipple. Surprisingly he found a wetness rise from the spot, and he was more than curious at its being there. He looks down and sees the dark wet patch on the negligee. Slowly he brings his finger to his mouth and smells it before tasting it.

‘Milk?’ he asks himself curiously, slowly inserting another finger into the woman, who goes ramrod straight at the sensation. Her entire body quakes, as if she was experiencing the shifting of the Earth within her. Just like that she experiences her first orgasm of the night, the “little death” occurring with her being surprisingly silent considering all the noise she’d made during their initial exploration.

Vic feels his fingers become coated in her juices, and keeps up the assault on her womanhood only long enough to let her ride the pleasure out, stopping before it turns to pain. He retracts his hand, resting it on her ass cheek, and matting the fur with her own juices as she rests against him. She looked like a goddess of pleasure, her mouth open and her tongue lolling out in abandon. He can’t fight his curiosity however, and takes the time to slip one of the straps off of her shoulders, exposing on pert and round tit to him. 

She seems to recover from her pleasure, lifting herself up to look down at him with wonder in her eyes, all the while giving him better access to her chest. He starts by caressing the now furry orb, teasing it with his skilled fingertips. She winces in pleasure, recovering rather quickly from her orgasm, and now hungrily watching her husband.

He looks at her breast, feeling a sense of hypnotism at the sight.  
  
He squeezes.

Diana lets out a sound of pure pleasure, and Vic is entirely entranced by the stream of milk that squirts out of her nipple. ‘Ohh. My. God’ he says to himself, repeating the action again and prompting a repeat response from Diana. ‘Okay, so you just found out something new about yourself today’ he thinks, having witnessed Diana breast feed their children before but never actually having seen something like this.

‘Would she mind if I….taste…’

Before he can finish asking himself the question, he feels her push herself against him, her breast only a centimeter from his mouth. ‘Well, that answers that’ he thinks, smirking up at the woman as he leans forward and wraps his lips about the eager little bud. She hisses in pleasure, his tongue lathering attention on her all the while his hands expertly work on kneading the full teat. He feels her warm liquid fill his mouth and for a moment he is utterly shocked at the sheer naughtiness of it all.  
  
He comes to his sense soon enough however, and his mind is overwhelmed by the taste. It was sweet, and warm and somehow uniquely Diana. He couldn’t help himself while he eagerly swallowed the milk, filling his mouth once more with her life sustaining nectar. ‘This is…’.

He couldn’t even find the words for it, so he stops trying, instead moving his hand to the left to free her other breast. With a pop he releases her nipple, and Diana mews against him, urging her to continue. “Don’t worry, don’t worry” he says, repositioning himself a bit so that he was facing her opposite breast. He kisses along the skin, teasing her with his tongue and matting her fur with his milk flecked saliva. “I just want to be fair to the other one” he teases, leaning forward again and repeating the action with her other breast. His warm attentiveness only serves to further arouse Diana, who turns slightly and pulls both of them onto their sides.  
  
Her arm wraps about his shoulder, and her hand rests on the back of his head, urging him on with her fingers. Vic needed no such prompting, but it certainly was appreciated. He lapped up her milky essence with gusto, not noticing at all how her hand was slowly sneaking downwards. Her fingers expertly undo the button of his pants, and pull the zipper down.

She is careful with her hands, not wanting to hurt him in any way, though from Vic’s distractedness it was clear that it was working. She reaches in and grasps him in her hand, beginning to run up and down the length of his shaft. Vic finally notices as soon as he is enclosed in her warmth and he detaches from her breast, looking to watch as she expertly coaxes his engorged member to even greater depths of arousal. 

He moans, unable to help himself as the pleasure becomes too much, and he pushes Diana onto her back, moving so that he is atop her, positioned between her legs. She is shocked by his aggressiveness, but becomes much more pliant as he thrusts his face into her neck, kissing, caressing and suckling her with his tongue. She moans and huffs against him, and soon enough he feels a strange sensation against his testicles, something that he instantly places. 

Diana had pushed her tail up from under her butt and between her legs and was now using it to press against his hanging testicles, teasing them as she wraps her arms about his back, lightly scraping him. He begins to hump himself against her, his shaft moving between the valley of her cleft, lubing itself up and adding a slight deposit of his pre cum onto her lower stomach.  
  
He stops and pulls back, leaning on his palms on either side of her as she stares down into her eyes. “Are you ready?” he asks, receiving a nod in response. “Good, because I can’t wait anymore” he says, balancing on one hand while the other reaches down to grasp his member. He begins to line it up, teasing her by taking tantalizingly long. She moans and practically roars, her head tossing from side to side as the tip of his penis teases against her opening. Both are looking, always eager to witness their coming together as long. 

Vic is breathing heavily, his own body beginning to shake in excitement. He slips his head into her, her wet folds spreading in eager welcome. He gasps, the tightness at just her entrance making it feel as if she was sucking him in. He feels her hands moving up and down his stomach and side, cooing and mewing as she leans up to flick her tongue against his skin. “Someone is eager” he whispers, pushing himself a bit more into her. She cries out in pleasure, her nails raking across his rib cage.  
  
He keeps pressing, spreading her walls and pressing himself into her. He’s at the point of no return and doesn’t stop until his member is buried deep inside of her. He leans down even lower, pressing his forehead against hers as they look downward, enjoying the sight of their bodies becoming one. Vic begins to pull out ever so gently, Diana’s body refusing to let him and making him struggle for every inch. 

Just when it appears that he is going to retract from her, he slams back in, the slick and sticky joining of their bodies resounding in a wet sounding slap echoing about the chamber. It is soon joined by their pants and moans, Vic doing his damndest to fill her up with himself. “I love you Diana” he says against her fur, kissing her lips lazily as his breath tickles against her snout. She grabs him, pulling his body down closer to her. She whines and moans, not being able to express the same words back but desperately wanting to.

Vic stops her with a kiss, grunting as he pushes into her. When he releases her for breath he stays close, their lips only centimeters apart. “I know Diana. I’m the luckiest man alive”. Tears come to her eyes and she smiles up at him, her face quickly contorting in pleasure. Her hands move down to his lower stomach and she lightly begins to push him out of her, wiggling away as she does. Vic is initially confused but follows along, retracting himself with a “schlop” noise as his still rigid and now very wet member rests against her.

She wiggles away and moves onto her knees, wiggling out of the negligee which was pooled about her mid section. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks. She huffs at him and smiles, standing up and moving towards a collapsed column. She makes a show of swaying her hips, though she does seem wobbly on her legs, and the sound her hooves, something he might have to get used to, echoes loudly as they clopped against the floor.

She bends at the waist, resting her palms on the collapsed column, spreading her legs and exposing herself openly to him. She raises her head and looks over her shoulder, huffing and gesturing with his head to come. He smiles and watches as her tail flicks back forth, her excitement and the residual cum of her last orgasm slowly dribbling down her legs, making trails through her lush fur. 

Vic is quick on the uptake, realizing that his wife, the Amazonian princess, was making an open show of sexual submission to him. He is quickly behind her, his hands on her waist as he presses into her once again, feeling like he’d entered back into heaven. Their new position allows a greater degree of penetration, and Diana practically buckles under his assault. She bites her lip and moans openly.

It becomes even worse as Vic reaches forward and begins to grab her hair. She loved when he did this, though she had only told him once, being embarrassed by the fact. However he stops, though his thrusts don’t. Vic was staring at her horns and thinking. He kept up the thrusts, and the sounds of Diana’s pert ass cheeks slapping against his waist was doubly arousing, almost hypnotic. 

‘Will she kill me?’ he asks himself mentally.

Diana turns her head, looking at him with barely disguised lust and love.  
  
He decides to go for it. 

Vic reaches forward and wraps his hands about her horns, prompting her to yelp in surprise as her husband leans over and begins to thrust into her even harder. His grip on her horns keeps her in place, and she feels her body slam back against him harshly. She lets out a bellow of intense pleasure, feeling his head impacting against her special spot. Her tongue lolls out once more as her half lidded eyes are filled with stars and explosions. She reaches her hands back, knowing that Vic’s grip on her horns would keep her upright, and grabs his wrist, urging him on.

Vic meanwhile, was just as close to breaking as she was. ‘This is all too damn much’ he thinks, meaning that in the best possible way. ‘I’m making love to my wife, and she’s a minotaur’ his mind shouts, and Vic begins to pant heavily, feeling a certain constriction in his swinging testicles. “Diana I need to pull out...I’m gonna” he starts, keeping up the onslaught. Diana doesn’t respond, and keeps her head straight, his grip on her horns tightening. 

They were being careful, having decided that another baby at this point in there lives wasn’t a good idea. They were so busy with Charlie and Seppy, and while it pained them they were too afraid that their hero duties would compound with another child and that Charlie and Seppy would be neglected.

Neither were really on board with that, each wanting a larger family, but they had agreed to it. “Later” Diana had said, knowing that her status as a demigod would allow her to healthily conceive children for many years. 

Now though? She wasn’t thinking about that conversation at all. 

Vic is about to pull out, intending on finishing somewhere outside of her. ‘She always gets a little mad when I get it in her hair so those beautiful cheeks will do’ he thinks excitedly. Diana can sense it however, and her body is unwilling to let him go. Her tail moves around his midsection and wraps him up tightly, keeping him from retracting. “Diana, what are you…” he begins to ask before she clenches her muscles and cums, squirting our her excitement over his lower body and the floor. Vic hadn’t stopped thrusting at all, and when the resistance suddenly became tenfold he couldn’t contain the sensory overload.

He came. Hard.

He thrusted as deep into her as her body would allow and dumped his fertile seed inside of her, filling her as quickly as he could, the stream not stopping. He begins to sag, feeling himself being drained in the most pleasant of ways. A few more seconds pass and he finishes, the last bit of his cum being shot into the woman. ‘Ohh no’ his somewhat more rational mind whispers, while “ohh yeah” escapes from his mouth. Diana is equally as drained and is about to fall face forward onto the marble column. Vic acts quickly and pulls her up, turning around before sitting on the column, Diana leaning against him.

Her head is on his chest and she continues to huff excitedly. She looks up at Vic with love and adoration in her eyes before reaching up with her hand and tail, oddly enough, to caress his cheek. Vic just smiles and leans down, pecking her lips. “I love you Diana” he repeats, caressing her side. She further nuzzles into him in response. 

“I wish you could talk so that you could tell me how awesome in bed I am” he teases, receiving a swat on the chest from her tail as he laughs. “I was teasing you Diana” he says, kissing her forehead and continuing to trace a line of kisses along her skin and surprisingly up to her horns.

“Well, someone lost, and lost big time” a voice says from behind them as the whole atrium suddenly lights up with torches. Diana lets out an “eeep” of surprise and hides behind Vic, always being bashful of her nudity outside of around him. Vic jumps forward and quickly grabs his coat, wrapping it around Diana.

“Well, someone also won too but that’s besides the point” Athena says with a smirk, crossing her arms under her chest as Aphrodite holds a scowling Circe by the arm. “She tried to escape” Hermes says, supplying an answer to Vic. “She saw you hold her and kind of knew it was over from then on out. Go figure”.

  
Circe was positively fuming, her face scrunched up in rage. “How desperate are you that you’ll fuck anything you pervert?!” she shouts, grasping for anything that would hurt. Vic scowls back at the woman, ready to deliver a sharp retort. A roar from besides him stops him though, and he is barely able to react and grab Diana, keeping her from charging forward and goring the dark haired witch to death. “Easy princess, easy” he whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek. Diana visibly calms, but continues to glare at the sorceress. 

“You’ll know all about loving your spouse no matter what when you’re alone with Nikkios” Aphrodite says sweetly, a malevolent smirk on her face. “But first, turn Diana back” she says. “Why should I?” Circe asks rebelliously. “Because you lost fair and square. Love isn’t bullshit and if you don’t I’ll throw you NAKED INTO A PIT OF CYCLOPS!” Athena shouts, apparently being fed up with the woman’s attitude and wanting to put an end to all of this.

Circe pales at the threat, bringing her hand up to speak the incantation. A yellow glow sparks around Diana and slowly she reverts to her normal state. Her horns are the first to go, slowly reverting back into her skull while the fur recedes all over her body. Her feet are quickly returned to normal and her tail shrinks and disappears under Vic’s coat. She stumbles even more, but Vic catches her.

“Hello Diana” he teases, nuzzling his nose against hers. Diana is shocked at the events but smiles nonetheless, happy to be able to speak once more. “Hello Vic” she says, kissing him deeply. When she releases him she winces. “I can’t believe I had a tail” she says.

“I rather liked the tail. Can we ask if you can keep it?” he asks, receiving yet another swat from the woman who blushes in his arms. “What? You looked cute with a tail”.

“Ehh hem” Aphrodite says, smiling at their interaction. Now it was Vic’s turn to blush, realizing that he was still naked under the woman’s gaze. “Ohh don’t be so bashful Vic. I saw everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING” she says, accentuating the word. Diana glares possessively at the woman, promising violence with her eyes. “Ohh please Diana. I have no intention of stealing your man, no matter how lucky you are. No, I benefit very much from you two being together. Even more so now” Aphrodite assuages. 

“What punishment is waiting for this...this...witch!” Diana asks, gesturing towards Circe. “Your flattery is worthless to me Diana” Circe sneers. “She’ll be spending the next few years in isolation with her lover” Aphrodite supplies. “Odysseus? Hera help me, she’s to be rewarded?” Diana asks unbelievingly. “Not exactly, you see, it isn’t Odysseus. And she doesn’t love him, but she’ll learn to. Hermes, be a dear and take her to her island. Ohh and Athena?” Aphrodite asks with a smile, drawing her sister’s attention. 

“Do the thing” she gestures.

“Ohh, ohh yeah. Heccate gave me permission for this” Athena says before leaning in and placing her palm on Circe’s forehead. The woman’s eyes turn white for a second before Athena pulls away. “Wha..what did you do to me?” Circe asks, sagging and almost falling before being caught by Hermes.  
  
“Took your powers away. You don’t get them back until you have your first child. Hermes, take her away. I’m just really tired of her shit” Aphrodite says. Hermes smiles and salutes, grabbing the woman who glares at Diana. “I will get my revenge! I will Diana! One day you..” she is cut off by Hermes dragging her away at the speed of light, or possibly faster. 

Aphrodite smiles and laughs to herself. “You know, I’m so sorry you got caught up in this, but it is hilarious that Vic defeated the minotaur with a completely different ‘sword” she says, descending into a fit of laughter. Athena just sighs, pinching her nose in between her fingers. “Can I make this up to you somehow for this massive waste of time?” she asks. 

Vic is quiet, but gently rubs Diana’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t say it was a waste”.

He looks at Aphrodite and nods. “I got to have some quiet time with my wife, not to mention that might be the kinkiest sex we’ve had to date” he teases, Diana blushing but nodding. “It was...interesting” she concedes, remembering how it felt to be so thoroughly claimed by the man.

“Hmm, well, how about this? You two can enjoy a special weekend getaway on me. I know you were getting ready to leave on your own thing, buuuuut...I have a few strings I can pull” Aphrodite says.  
  
Vic looks at Diana with a questioning gaze. “What do you think sweetie? Wanna let me pamper you on Aphrodite’s dime?”

“Only if it’s your doing the pampering” she says, yawning loudly before almost falling. Vic is able to catch her, preventing her from fully falling before scooping her up into his arms. “Diana?” he asks, only to find her lightly snoring. “Whew, really took it out of her there Vic?” Aphrodite asks. 

“I guess I did” he responds, cradling his wife close.

“Don’t get too much of an ego boost out of it” Athena warns. “The change also had quite an effect. It saps you a bit” she says with a smirk. Vic looks up at the goddess, the question already on his lips. “She’ll be fine” Aphrodite says, a smile illuminating her face. “Why are you so happy?”

“I’m the goddess of love and I just won an insanely risky wager! I didn’t doubt you, not for a minute” she says, her face falling a bit before she continues, “but for a minute I was worried about if I was wrong. Everyone does that!” she defends.

“Through the years I’ve seen men and women leave each other for the dumbest reasons, or just use one another. I was just so happy to see that this wasn’t the case. I want you two to work out. I get waaaaaay too much entertainment from your hijinks!” she chuckles.

Vic just looks down at Diana, enjoying how she rests against him. “Well...I love her” he says simply, feeling that that was explanation enough. 

For Aphrodite it was.

“So, since your children are being watched, I’ll just take the liberty of setting things up for you two. Don’t worry. I’ll also handle transportation and cancelling your other reservations. Log cabin on the lake though? Really good choice Vic, though I have something a bit better”.

Before any more words can be said the goddess snaps her fingers, and a bright light over takes the vision of everyone in the atrium. Vic closes his eyes and pulls Diana closer to him, only opening him when the light dies down. 

“I’m starting to feel like I’m just one of their playthings” he says, slowly looking out into the very well decorated, but humble room he now found them in. “You get used to it” Diana tiredly mumbles in his arms. “How are you feeling?” Vic asks, moving her towards the bed and putting her down on it. “Very dizzy” she says back while Vic slips her out of his coat and then under the blankets. She fidgets and stretches the whole way but eventually slowly opens her eyes and looks at her husband.  
  
“Was I a minotaur?” she asks matter of factly.

Vic is a little lost for words at the moment, but he does eventually nod. “Yeah, a little bit”

  
She blinks, closing her eyes again for a moment before opening them once more. “Hmm, I was hoping that part had been a dream” she teases, reaching up to rub his cheek. “Well, for what it’s worth you were a very sexy minotaur” he teases, getting her to chuckle in response. “I love you” she says tiredly, trying to sit up in bed. “Where are we?” she asks curiously. Vic sits down on the bed and looks out at the open door to the balcony, seeing a mass of lights and white buildings. It was clear from the sounds of foot traffic and the sound of people eating at street level restaurants that they were in a city.

But what makes their location even more obvious is the massive structure that sits on top of a large hill on the other end of their vision.

Vic laughs to himself and looks over his shoulder at his wife, who quickly moves up behind him to lean against his back. “I think she put us in Athens” he says with a smile. “Ohh? Well, that’s very nice of her! I’ve never really been here” she admits and Vic looks askance at her.

“You? A literal Greek demigod, have never been to Athens?”

“I’ve never been to Greece. Island of women. There my whole life until the Imperium invasion. Any of that ringing a bell?” she asks teasingly, kissing the back of his neck as she does. “Right, right, I remember now” he says, looking towards the end table

He sees a scroll, rolled up and tied with a glowing piece of string that he could only assume to be part of Theseus’ guideline. He opens it as Diana gasps and points at the structure he had been looking at. “That’s the Parthenon!” she says excitedly as Vic smiles, loving her childlike joy. “Uhh hmm, and apparently, you and I get to stay here all weekend” he says, putting the scroll down and turning to grasp his wife about the mid section, smothering her with gentle kisses.

“Already hungry again Vic?” she asks teasingly.

A low grumble erupts from both of their stomachs at that very moment, and both stop to look at each other before descending into laughter. Vic stands up and helps Diana up as well who, while still slightly dizzy, stays on her feet, the lingering effects wearing off much quicker, no doubt due to her status as a demigod.  
  


“So, should we get something to eat?” he asks with a smile, causing Diana to look around curiously. “I would love too, but unless Athens has suddenly become a nudist resort..”

Vic interrupts her, pointing towards a corner where their bags were already laid, having been packed at their apartment in anticipation of their departure. “I think that must be Athena’s touch” Diana says with a smirk. “Aphrodite would be more than happy with us simply staying her and ordering room service, making love the entire weekend” she teases. “Not a bad idea, but” he says. “I wanna take my wife out for a night on the town, even if you will have to do some of the translating”.

She languidly wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her as she kisses him. “And here I thought you loved me for my brains instead of my linguistic ability” she teases.

Vic doesn’t catch the joke, and seems to be thinking it over. “I love all of you. Brains and tongue included” he says confusedly. She just laughs and pushes him off of her, moving towards the suitcases. “Helena wasn’t exaggerating about the orange socks incident was she?” she asks, bringing the suitcases forward. Vic just shrugs, his mistake dawning on him. “I’d like to think I’ve gotten better” he says, taking his own suitcase and opening it, pulling out some articles of clothing and getting ready alongside his wife.

“You’re not” she says, causing him to stop for a second.

“You were already perfect for me” she adds, leading to that dawning on him. “This is going to be one hell of a weekend” he says.

**_Gotham City, Eight Months Later_ **

“Hey, hey, no lifting!” he says, moving forward and placing his hands on Diana’s waist, stopping her from getting the box off of the shelf. “Vic! I’m pregnant, not invalid” she says warningly, trying to hide her shortness of breath. “Uhh hmm” he responds, not taking her word for it as he brings the box down himself. He hands it over to her and she takes it, sporting an unhappy look on her face.

“What’s in there anyways?” he asks curiously.

Diana looks down and opens the box, taking out a few phot albums that she had put there for safe keeping. “I just wanted to look at Seppy and Charlie’s baby pictures” she says, sitting on the sofa and opening the album. Vic smiles and moves onto the couch next to her, lightly bringing her into his side. 

“Babies on the mind huh?”

“It’s a little hard to get them off the mind when ones inside you Vic” she retorts a little moodily. Vic doesn’t let it get to him, and he leans down to kiss her stomach, rubbing with his hand. “I’m excited for you to come out here sweetie. Not only because I want to meet you but also because mommy won’t be so grumpy all the time” he teases.

“I’m not grumpy, I’m just...just” Diana begins angrily before being calmed down by Vic’s hand on her back. “Pregnant. That’s the word you’re looking for” he supplies. Diana finally smiles and lays her head down on his chest, idly looking down at the pictures. “I have been moody haven’t I?”

“Ehh, no more than the average woman” Vic lies. 

She appreciates it nonetheless. Amazons were pure hell to live when they were pregnant. 

“Ohh look at this one! Charlie looked so cute playing in that pool!” she says, pointing out a picture where their little boy was “swimming” in a baby pool, only have about four inches of water within it. The dark haired little boy splashed happily, Vic keeping him close as he sat outside the pool. “Yeah haha” Vic chuckles, bringing the picture book close. “You were so worried about him in that little pool” he says with a smile. “A nervous mother hen”.

Diana smirks and turns the pay, landing on a picture of an incredibly nervous Vic holding a giggling baby Persephone under her arms as she rides a miniature pony. “Uhh hmm. Says this man” she teases, having fully agreed with him about being cautious. However, Vic was just very overprotective of Seppy, and it would undoubtedly show as much, if not more, than her interactions with Charlie.

“Wow, she was so happy to be on that horse” he says, looking down affectionately at the picture. Diana’s heart always melted when she saw how Vic would smile at their children. She herself knew that would sport the same proud look. ‘Of all the planets we’ve saved, and evil we’ve stopped, they are our greatest accomplishments’ she thinks, rubbing her pregnant belly affectionately. 

“And we’re going to do this all again” he says, faux tiredly. “Are you ready for it Mrs. Sage?” he asks. With a smile and a shrug she responds, “I guess I am”. They keep looking at each other, utter joy on their faces at their present situation. Vic’s drops suddenly, something having come into his mind. “Diana, I’ve been thinking about something” he begins, taking her hand in his own.

“Vic? What is it?” she asks.

He is quiet for a moment before he continues. “When you were...well, a minotaur” he says. “We did make love and when we made love, well, we weren’t exactly being safe” he says. Diana rolls her eyes and laughs. “I was there Vic. I do remember you know. And we made love a lot that weekend, never using protection” she teases, rubbing her finger up and down his cheek. “Well yes, true, very true, buuuut. That time...could’ve been THE time you know?” he says. “I’m not following” she questions, her hand moving to his shoulder.

“What I’m saying is, our baby will be beautiful no matter what, and with J’onn being able to do diagnostic checks for us without telling us what they look like or the gender, what I’m trying to say is...our baby will be perfect, with horns or without” he says.

Diana is shocked and startled a bit by his statement. “Horns? What do you...ohhhh” she says, letting it finally sink in on her. “Huh..I never...thought that” she says, looking down at her belly. They look at each other and shrug. “Eh, so we’ll have to crunch up grass instead of baby formula eventually. No big deal” she says, continuing to rub her belly. Vic places his hand over hers and rubs as well. “I’ll check for pesticides and everything regardless” he says.

Diana can’t help herself as she laughs aloud at the situation, and Vic soon joins in. “I can’t believe we just so easily accepted that our baby might be a minotaur” he says. “Ohh that doesn’t matter to me at all! It will be yet another adventure” she teases, kissing his temple. “Though I doubt it works that way my love” she says.  
  
“Well, on the off chance that it does we need to keep them away from the china cabinet” he says.

“And turn their room into a maze” she adds, the two descending into comfortable and easy laughter while continuing to look through the photo album.

**_Aeaea Island, Off the Eastern Coast of Italy_ **

“Ohh Nikkios!” the woman screams, atop the man as they lay next to a roaring fire. Circe didn’t notice that her actions were being watched closely, neither did Nikkios who was too busy lavishing attention on her breasts to care. “By the gods, you’re perfect Circe” he moans out.

Aphrodite however, wore the most satisfied expression as she leaned against a rock down the beach, hidden but still privy to the romantic coupling happening mere yards away from her. “Well, that only took seven months of incessant arguing, but hey, it was worth it” she says, looking around to speak to someone before remembering that she was alone.

“Ohh, right” she says, smoothing out her stola before shrugging. “Well, I guess I better leave these two alone. Also, note to self, issue a bill to Diana and Vic! They utterly destroyed that room” she says before disappearing, heading back to Olympus most likely. 

Or perhaps to Gotham, where her next outstanding case was currently brooding alone in his cave. “Ohh decisions, decisions” she says to herself, laughing maniacally.


End file.
